Dealing with the Devil
by Fuji S
Summary: Who is the devil the one that sought destruction or the one that wants to cause a resolution? FujiRyo


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, this is a bit frustrating; it is hard to write in character on these characters, so please excuse me if they seem out of character. Even though I watch the episodes repeatedly, however I've discover that it is hard to try to keep to the character's personality. So, bear with me if they seem a bit different, thank you. ^_^ My beta reader still has to go over this, and until she goes over this, I am afraid this thing will have grammar errors. *Sweat drops*

**Title:** Dealing with the Devil  
**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki  
**Genre:** Romance,Dark  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing: **Fuji Ryo  
  
Who is the devil the one that sought destruction or the one that wants to cause a resolution? Fuji when he felt something he went all the way. He wasn't a person that would hold back let alone be held back when he wanted something.   
  
This was one of those times—for Fuji when he saw Echizen Ryoma he knew inwardly that he wanted him. No one would understand the difficulties that Fuji faced especially since his parents decided it would be in his best interest in him going to America to study abroad, as a exchange student.   
  
That was when he first laid his eyes on Echizen Ryoma. The boy was busy playing against his father in the back yard where a convenient tennis court was set up. He was intrigued by the Echizen family that he would be staying with during his study abroad session. They were different by what he could tell the dynamics of their house were staggering funny.   
  
Nanjirou the father of Ryoma was cocky and immensely loud, his eyes were gold and Fuji could see where Ryoma gotten his eyes from let alone facial structure. His mother was a funny lady she was agreeable and like western food, even though Ryoma insisted on Japanese food. She was calm and quiet most of the time, but also loud and incredibly cheerful. The calm matter he could see in Ryoma the smirk was definitely from his father. Fuji didn't know why the Echizen family did not have more then one child, but by what he could tell they love their only child dearly.   
  
"Ne Fuji-sempai." Turning his head, Fuji smiled at Ryoma.   
  
Clearly amused to see the sleepy look in the boys eyes as they shift in the light, "Nani Echizen?"  
  
"Can I sleep here? Oyaji is stalking me."   
  
This drew pleasure out of Fuji and he gesture for the boy to sleep beside him, it was just recently that Nanjirou decided to try to teach his son on how to pick up girls. This caused Ryoma to hid from the old man because of the things the old man would do like drag the poor boy near bathrooms to make Ryoma pick up girls. However, it honestly didn't work and Nanjirou's ecchi habits did not rub off at Ryoma, thank goodness.   
  
The green haired boy slid into the bed beside Fuji and slid the blanket over his head while huddling near the older boy. It seems through the time Fuji had came to the household the boy had taken a immense liking to him, which shocked his father and cause his mother to laugh. Maybe it was because of that one incident that had occurred between Fuji and Ryoma that drew them together.  
  
Fuji was walking to school when he noticed that Ryoma was looking at the tree in distress wondering what was going on. The tensai had waltz to the tree to look up and see a pair of blue cat eyes looking at him from above. By what he could tell, this wasn't the first time that Karupin Ryoma's favorite kitten had decided to follow Ryoma to school. Since Ryoma was quite short and by what he could tell the footing on the tree wasn't exactly easy for Ryoma to climb he couldn't get his cat down.   
  
Finding the difficulties that Ryoma, faced Fuji had latched himself onto the branch and sat there holding his hand out for the cat to sniff. When the cat had figure out there was no threatening harm from Fuji it had started to rub itself against the hand offered. This allotted Fuji to pick up the kitten and drop to the floor to hand over the kitten to Ryoma.   
  
Ryoma obviously had a soft spot for the kitten. In school, Fuji had noticed that Ryoma didn't get along well with other's well that wasn't true he was mostly antisocial and didn't really pay attention around him. Many individuals seem to want to get close to Ryoma, but the green hair boy refuse flat out to form friendship with them. Echizen Ryoma's heart was carefully shrouded by innocence and naivety with anything that didn't regard games, anime, let alone tennis.   
  
Fuji was intrigue. He wanted to see how far along Ryoma would go with that rather shield around himself, but ever since that incident the boy had taken to be around him. It started out slowly, and Fuji did nothing to stop the other boy, he even felt himself gravitate to Ryoma including him in many activities, like photographing, painting, and even tennis.   
  
"Ryoma where are you?" Nanjirou called out through the household, footsteps were heard and a knock came at Fuji's door. Sitting up to shield the sight of Ryoma, Fuji called out in his normal voice.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
Nanjirou peak his head in, "Fuji-san have you seen Ryoma?"  
  
Tilting his head in that clueless pose Fuji smiled, "Aa—he came by here saying he was going to go out to the tennis courts."  
  
Nanjirou grumbles, "That damn young man, all I am doing is look out for his welfare." The older man shut the door and footsteps were heard of him going down the stairs toward the front door to look for his ill begotten son.   
  
"Ghost is clear Echizen." Fuji lifted the blankets to look into sleepy eyes. Ryoma was adorable being half asleep, Fuji knew that he couldn't let alone wouldn't tire of ever looking into those eyes. His fingers slid outward to stroke the boy's hair from his face.  
  
"Arigato Fuji-sempai."  
  
"Your welcome." Fuji kept his smile up, "But—Echizen why don't you want to go out with girls?"  
  
This drew a scowl on Ryoma's face, "They are annoying."  
  
"Aa—is that all?" Fuji probe softly wondering why the boy hasn't yet taken a liking toward girls, after all he was at that age when boys went nuts around girls.   
  
Silence was met to his question, "They are stupid, loud, and I don't feel anything for them. They aren't you, Fuji-sempai."   
  
"Maybe one day you'll come to realize you like them." Fuji stroke Ryoma's faces, "Echizen you should be careful sometimes, saying things like that would give people some ideas."  
  
"Huh?" Clearly not understanding what Fuji was getting at, be careful of what?  
  
Fuji sighs softly and those eyes open to look into golden eyes, sad, wishful, and painful. "Sometimes it isn't wise to stay next to another so closely especially if they are guys. If you do all the time you either are consider—"  
  
"Fuji-sempai."  
  
"Listen Echizen, one day you'll grow to like someone, you don't want to get to close to someone like me." Fuji slid out of his bed and close his eyes, "Especially since your still young." Rubbing his arm over the blue shirt he wore Fuji lean his head forward, "Look Echizen don't say things that might be taken in the wrong sense."  
  
"But I—"  
  
"No I mean it Echizen." Lifting his head Fuji open his eyes, "You have to understand when your label as different as gay, your seen differently. You have people in the world that are against those kinds of relationship."  
  
"Are you gay then Fuji-sempai?"  
  
"No I am not happy." Fuji teased, but his voice grew serious, "But I am homosexual if that makes things clear to you. I don't want you to end up in difficulties because of me." Even though Fuji wanted Ryoma he didn't think it was noble for him to ruin a youth's life because of what he wanted.   
  
"Demo Fuji-sempai I want to be with you." Ryoma sat up his hair was tousle and the sleep had already fled quickly from announcement.   
  
"You only be with me for three months Echizen. With time you'll realize you had made a mistake, besides that, time is running out." Fuji gave the empty smile, "I'll be returning to Japan at the end of this month."  
  
"But that is only two weeks—" Shock slid over that normally calm face, "Why did you tell me?"  
  
Fuji shook his head, "I thought you knew I was only staying for couple of months. Nothing is forever after all." Walking to the table he drew out a book and slid a photograph book into his hand. "I want you to have something though, I was saving it to give to you later."  
  
Standing up Ryoma walked forward almost in a trance from his shock, his hand reaching out to take what was offer to him. The photographic book felt cool against his palm, sliding open the cover he noted the pictures of himself, Fuji, and his family. "Fuji-sempai." Making up his mind he turned around to look at the back turned to him. "Lets make a deal."  
  
"Deal?" Uncertainty lurks in the depth of that word.   
  
"The deal is this—when we meet again we'll live with one another so that I can prove that I do have feelings for you. This is to let you know I am serious about what I want and that I am faithful to you." Ryoma stated in determination that fascinated the Tensai. "If I win you'll stay with me forever and will continue to live together-you also have to play tennis with me."  
  
"And if I win?" Fuji asked clearly wondering if Ryoma would really follow the deal.  
  
"I'll leave you alone. If that is what you wish or I will give you whatever you want."  
  
Fuji stares at Ryoma slightly in shock, "What?"  
  
"If you want my virginity I am willing to give it to you as compensation if I lose, if you don't want that then I'll do anything else you want—a deal is a deal." Ryoma clench his hand, it was a risk, and by standards, he could see that the other boy had been hurt immensely. It explains his trust issues.   
  
Bursting out in laughter Fuji shook his head, "That's fine with me I suppose." Sapphire eyes glinted beneath those close lids, "But remember Echizen you said anything—" His finger trail against Ryoma's cheek, "if you lose, when we meet."  
  
A promise is a promise, no matter what anyone promise they have to keep it, those that break it will end up having trouble in the end. Fuji always keeps his promise. He wasn't known to break anything and if he didn't want to abide then he use, half promises let alone half-truths. However, right now Ryoma had promise something that Fuji didn't wanted, though Fuji wasn't use to losing he did find it fun when he did it on purpose. Just this one time Fuji felt like losing just to see if Ryoma was serious about this, surely the boy wasn't interested in girls, but was he sure he wanted to belong to Fuji of all people.   
  
It wasn't wise to take the tail of a tiger and hoping it would not bite you in return.  
  
***************************************************  
It was one year since Fuji had made that deal with that younger boy. By this time Fuji would have turned fifteen years old and by standards Ryoma would have turned twelve. Though all this time Fuji had been doing well he had hobbies, a brother to torment, and he went to school with friends. He also earned the title of Tennis Tensai in Japan during his reign in junior high school.  
  
During this time the newspapers over seas in the Americans had been raving madly about the new tennis genius that went through the ranks quickly. Fuji had follow what was going on in detail when he noticed the name Echizen Ryoma. It was the first time that Yuuta had seen his brother frown instead of the usual annoying smile. It was the first time that he saw the raw hurt in the stance of his older Aniki.   
  
Yuuta didn't understand what it was about this little boy that caught his brother's attention. Since Fuji seem rather inattentive to his surroundings unless he had someone to torment and torture. That was the way Syusuke was and for all he knew by the concentration of his brother's face that this didn't bold well for whomever pissed him off. Yet he didn't understand why his brother was pissed off in the first place. After all it was only a twelve-year boy that won the championship in tennis over seas, then again the name Echizen sounded familiar.  
  
When Yuuta turned back to look at his brother he was gone and the newspaper lay on the kitchen table in disarray. Walking over to it he peered at the writings, 'Echizen Ryoma now Junior Champion in the tennis match now moves East to Japan. Will the public be able to contain their excitement at this new spectarcular youth or will they recieve him with hostilities?'  
  
"Hmm so what the kid is coming here." Yuuta mentioned puzzled after his entire brother didn't have that much connection with this kid now did he? Why would he be this upset that the chibi was heading over to Japan. It couldn't be that he was afraid after his entire brother was a tensai he could beat anyone with his eyes closed.  
  
Then again he does that all the time, that closed eye-annoying smile, Yuuta fisted the newspaper in annoyance at the thought of his brother, not realizing that he was detracting from the main subject matter. Which was why his brother was upset in the first place.   
  
Meanwhile thousand miles away in America Echizen Ryoma was carrying his tennis racquets in one hand, while in the other he held the carrying case for his pet Karupin. "Meow?" Karupin queried in puzzlement.   
  
Ryoma stares at his cat then shrugged his shoulder, "It could be worse you could swim to Japan Karupin." This earned several jerks from the cage signaling that the kitten really did not like that idea. Ryoma smirks, "Then behave." An answering meow was all he heard that his pet would behave while on the airplane, he then handed the carrying case to the stewardess whom would take care of his kitten. After all the best care would be given to his Himalayan Kitten, it was a precious commodity to him and he did not like it if he ever lost the one link he had to Fuji.   
  
After all it was Karupin that brought him and Fuji together in the first place, and in a way he was grateful to the wretched creature. Though he would never admit it to his pet, not one bit, because he was Echizen Ryoma after all. Seating himself at the window, he stares out through the window of the airplane with a slight smile. "I'm coming Fuji-sempai."  
  
In Japan Fuji Syusuke sneezed and shivered a bit earning resounding concerns from his friend Kikumaru, "Ne Fuji you're not catching a cold now are you?"  
  
"Ma ne..." Fuji continued to smile, "Maybe someone was talking bout me Eiji."  
  
Oishi smiled his emerald eyes sparking at his golden partner, "Eiji--don't worry, if Fuji get sick we could always escort him to the nurses office."  
  
"Don't trouble yourself Oishi." Fuji wave his hand in amusement, "After all-" his tone lowered, "We all know that you want to check out the nurse in the nurses office."  
  
"EHHHHHH!!!" Eiji cried out in shock, "Oishi~" He wobbles and latches onto his partner, "You have a girlfriend nyah?"  
  
"EIJI!" Oishi coughs in panic, "Don't say that I am not interested in the nurse."  
  
Fuji kept on smiling, even though Eiji was still flailing his slender arms around his partner, this gave the tensai some time to stare out at sky. "Sa sa--" His fingers clenches slightly, 'So you're coming for me Ryoma.' The smile widen, "This is going to be fun."  
  
After practice Fuji walks back it wasn't strange when his sister would pop out of no where with whatever color car she gotten to drive him home. Then again it seems she was concerned for him, since Yuuta had left for St. Ruldoph just to get away from him. Then again he expected that it was about time that his brother would want to get away from his persistent mothering and torment.   
  
In a way it was just in time since he knew that the bet would be coming true, the newspaper said so Ryoma would be coming soon to collect on that deal they had made. Though he didn't know if this was good let alone bad. The child didn't know what he was getting himself into, Fuji had hoped that it would be three years when the boy would have grown up to a man, then come seek him. It would have made things more simple for both of them.   
  
After all he didn't want to be arrested for doing anything illegal with a minor, and Ryoma was really a child, then again so was he. Chuckling softly, he heard the honking of his Nee-san. "Aa--Konbanwa Yumiko-neesan."  
  
"Want a ride Syusuke?" Yumiko asked her lips painted red lipsticks widen.  
  
Aa--arigato." Sliding his bag onto his other shoulder he open the door to the car and slid into place, then just as efficently he shut it with a click.   
  
A uncertain look crept into his sister eye's, "Syusuke--"   
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Are you alright?" There has always been a bond between all three siblings they knew when there was something wrong with the other, that was how strong their relationship with one another was--  
  
Fuji lean his head forward a small chuckle snuck out and then he looked at his sister, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Hesitation came catering through the next sentence, "It's just you've been distant lately."  
  
Fuji glances through the glass, "Gomen Yumiko-neesan."  
  
"Syusuke if your in trouble again--" Yumiko began but then was stopped with a wave from her younger brother.   
  
"The trouble before wasn't so bad Yumiko-neesan." Fuji place his forehead against his fisted hand, "It let me meet someone wonderful--" The twitch of his lips signal the bitterness of what he was indicating, "It wasn't anyone's fault that I had fallen for someone--that didn't want me that way."  
  
"Syusuke--" Yumiko whispers, the reason why Syusuke was sent away was evident, let alone his transfer into another school.   
  
The Fuji family try their best to consolidate their son, but it was only the siblings that knew the truth behind why Fuji had gone abroad to study, then transfer to Seigaku. "It's in the past Nee-san."  
  
Yumiko fidgets as she made a left onto the street toward their house, her eyes shifted around nervously, "Syusuke--"  
  
"It is alright." Mahogany strands of hair blocked Fuji's face covering it away from the world. "Just because the one I love didn't want me--it is fine Nee-san."  
  
"It isn't Syusuke, I just can't understand why--" She wasn't able to finish her sentence Fuji thumped his fist on the dashboard.   
  
"He was a teacher--it is fine. He couldn't accept a minor that is a boy--it is understandable Nee-san." Fuji's voice quivers with the effort of his outburst. "Tou-san..." He trailed off, "Tou-san would hate me if he knew, Okaa-san would feel repulsed that her son is--homosexual."  
  
Yumiko quickly turned off to the side of the street parking the car, "Syusuke." Jerking her brother's face to her shoulder she felt him clutch her shoulders hiding his face. "You have nothing to be ashamed off--"  
  
"Do I Nee-san." Fuji's voice cracked, "Do you realize what the teacher did?"  
  
"I know Syusuke." Yumiko stroke her little brother's head, "I know Syusuke you have nothing to be ashamed of--it was that bastards fault." Sobbing crept from her little brother her heart bleed, because even now his heart was still pure. It was just he was hurt so much that he couldn't take the strain, she was glad that he had manage somewhat recovered from the incident.   
  
"I am a use good Nee-san." Choking on his tears Fuji slid boneless against his sister, "What can I offer another?"  
  
"You--have a lot Syusuke. Even now--that boy is coming here to show you that you do." Yumiko laughs softly, "He is coming for you Syusuke."   
  
A soft tearful chuckle slid through the lungs of the tensai as he pulled away, his bang covering his face, "Even so--I wish he wasn't."  
  
"Syusuke."  
  
"I am dirty, he deserves someone worthy of him, and once he realize this--" Fuji lean his forehead against the glass, "Once he does he'll leave."  
  
Sadness trail through both siblings, "You're wrong, it'll get better, just you wait."  
  
Starting the car Yumiko drove on her heart heavy, it was two years ago when her little brother follow his sensei and confessed his love for him. In the end her brother was rejected and raped by his teacher's friends. When rescued the teacher's friends were arrested for assault and rape of a minor, Syusuke was hospitalized, that was where Yumiko learned of the horrors of what her brother faced.   
  
Yet--that wasn't all it seems that Syusuke managed to wound the teacher severely before being rescued by a concerned pedestrian that had seen the group that was assaulting a young little boy. The sensei had died from the wounds of a knife wound; the friends however were alive and sentence to life in prison.  
  
Sadly enough Syusuke wasn't ever the same even though he pretended everything was alright, it was evident to Yumiko that was a lie. He flinched away from people's touch, but he had gotten better, it was when he went overseas and stayed with the Echizen that Yumiko had noted the progress of her little brother's recovery. He didn't tremble or flinch anymore when touched, instead he seem to be able to deal well with things, but psychologically Yumiko knew her brother was suffering.   
  
The whole personification that he was the devil-to- an sinner, use goods justify the insecurities that were a part of Fuji. She was glad when Syusuke had told her about the bet. Hopefully through Echizen Ryoma her little brother would heal. Perhaps it was some selfish part of herself that wanted her brother to recover, maybe it was because she wanted to go and rip the liver out of the teacher that had abused her little brother.   
  
Yet--the man was dead and there was nothing she could do. She had made sure that her brother when he arrived would be transferred away from that sort of deal to another school one better, and more stable. By the time the little chibi came, she would arrange it so that her brother and the younger boy would stay together, if the deal should still go through.  
  
Taking out the remote she open the garage door and slid her car into place, the door of her car open immediately and her brother rushed inside the house. Worriedly she unlock her seat belt and drew out her cell phone to place a few calls. It seems that it would be time to try to help out her brother, especially when it came to family matters.   
  
Sighing she decided to call Echizen Nanjirou, after all it wasn't just luck that made her place her brother with a perverted stranger out of no where. The smile widen more, then again Echizen Nanjirou wouldn't dare to try anything especially with his wife lurking around. "Hello Echizen-san?"  
  
*****************************  
  
Ryoma arrived at the airport tiredly; he rubbed his eyes and looked around beadily, his carryon strapped to his back and Karupin's carrier in his hand. Looking around he wonder where his father could be, after all wasn't he supposed to pick him up?  
  
A tall brunette waved at him from far away, in her hand she held the sign Echizen Ryoma, curious he walked forward to her. "Echizen-kun?" The lady asked clearly looking at him with appraisal, "Konnichawa."  
  
"Who are you?" Blunt and to the point he wonder what was going on here.  
  
Yumiko grinned widely, "I am Fuji Yumiko."   
  
Golden eyes widen slightly, "Eh Fuji?" It couldn't be possible could it, then again maybe he misheard after all he was tired, the jet lag was getting to him. Even Karupin was sleeping in his cage curl up in a ball.   
  
"Your Otou-san told me to get you, and to tell you that you would be staying with us." Yumiko folded the sign up, "Unless~" Her voice lower ominously, "You want to cancel that deal of yours with my Kawaii Little Brother."  
  
"Eh?" Was the only thing that slid through Ryoma's mind, 'Who is this wacko lady?' Came next in his trail of thoughts.   
  
"You do know my brother right? Fuji Syusuke." Taking a hold of Ryoma's sleeve she dragged him with her, "Don't you worry, I am sure your tired, once we get you settled you can tell me what you decide."  
  
Strange that Fuji Syusuke's sister knew that he would arrive now. Wait a minute how the hell did she know in the first place? Then only one answer came to his mind, "Oyaji." He growled lightly.  
  
Yumiko laughs softly, "Your Okaa-san says Hi and to tell you that they would be gone for one year on a trip around the world. It seems there are some business deals she has to attend too."  
  
Ryoma groans softly underneath his breath, "Souka."  
  
"So Echizen-kun do you mind?" Yumiko whispers softly, "After all its your bet."  
  
"Betsuni~" Ryoma retorted, then paused in his thought, "Is Fuji-sempai okay with it?"  
  
Amused by how the little boy referred to her brother, "I am sure he'll be fine with the arrangements." Her eyes crinkle at the side, "After all it is a promise."  
  
Ryoma remain silent while being tugged, he didn't notice the whispers or the looks that people were giving them as they pass by them. When they finally arrived at the car he announced in a bored voice, "Mada Mada Dane."  
  
Yumiko beamed, "You just sound like Nanjirou-san, how cute!!" She gushes, earning a confused look from the younger boy, though he knew one thing he did not like being compared to his perverted father.   
  
"..." Was the younger boy's response inwardly he hope to whichever god that he wouldn't be seeing her everyday of his stay with the Fuji household. After all she seem rather scary to be honest, what with all those sparkles and gushing over him. He after all found girls to be annoying; with a sigh he got into the car and held the carrying case in his lap. Looking through the bars he noticed that Karupin was looking at him sleepily.   
  
"Meow?" Karupin announced tiredly.  
  
Sliding open the cage Ryoma slid his fingers through the soft fur; his golden orbs soften at the sight of his precious pet. "Betsuni." A soft wet tongue licked his finger in a gentle caress, Yumiko looked at the young boy with the hat in interest.   
  
Strapping on her seat belt she drove them to her home, she had already made arrangements so that Ryoma would be staying in a guestroom, that was next to Syusuke, there was a interconnecting door. Before that room use to belong to Yuuta before he decided he wanted a little bit more privacy from his big brother.  
  
It didn't take long for Ryoma and Yumiko to arrive at the Fuji residence, already Yumiko open the doors and let Ryoma inside the white painted house after parking her car inside. Lugging his stuff Ryoma headed through the door looking around the area, it wasn't a small house, it was quite large, it had a living room and the only thing Japanese, seems to be that of the area from where you would take off your shoes. Sliding off his sneakers, he stepped onto the wooden floor, "Come this way Echizen-kun." Yumiko lead him past several doors, each label with names.  
  
The kanji for Yumiko was colored in black it hanged from a little nail on the door, the other door they pasted was labeled Yuuta and it was shaded as orange, they passed the words Fuji in English that was decorated in blue. Until they fell to the last room that had a piece of paper tacked onto it, "This will be your room for now--" Turning the knob and letting the young boy explore his surroundings she watched in amusement to see him let his cat out first. "If you need anything let me know."  
  
"Domo." Ryoma mumbles sliding off his black hat he placed it on the dresser, the door slid to a click breathing a sigh of relief he walked around the area, Karupin had made himself comfortable against the bed and looked at his owner in a now what sort of gesture. Strolling to the bed he sat down to bury his finger into the fur, this wasn't what he was expecting. Then again he learned how to adapt quickly to things that constantly changed in his life, this wasn't anything difficult, he was now with the one person he wanted to be with.   
  
In a way he was satisfied and yet he was scared to death, by the possibilities, taking a deep breath he slid off the bed to open one of the doors to his right. Noticing that he was a closet, sliding it shut he went to the other door opening it. Pausing at the sight of a well lived in room; his eyes wandered around curiously he noticed a cactus on the windowsill, a picture of Syusuke and another little boy, whom Ryoma assume to be Yuuta. On the small table he noticed a picture all by itself, wondering he took a few steps to it, lifting it up he view that it was a picture that was taken of him and Fuji. Stroking his finger against the glass, he places it down as if he was stung by the emotions of the past.  
  
Backing away he slid shut the door that connects his and Fuji's room together. Karupin looks at his owner with sapphire eyes clearly concerned, "It's nothing Karupin." Earning a slight meow that disagrees with Ryoma's assessment, the kitten wasn't really stupid, it knew when something wasn't right, especially after all these years of staying with Ryoma.   
  
The sound of the door being open and the soft familiar voice of Syusuke's crept through the house, "Yumiko-neesan I am home."  
  
Fuji had just gotten back from school wondering why exactly his sister was home so early, "Aa--Syusuke welcome back." Yumiko's head popped out of the kitchen, in her hands she held two glass of ice tea, "I was hoping you be back soon."  
  
"Eh?" Fuji asked clearly wondering what was going on, his eyes slid down to peer at the small size Fila sneakers on his floor. 'It couldn't be--'  
  
A blurr of creamy beige flew through the hallway and skittered on the wooden floor then launch onto Fuji's chest. Opening his eyes in surprise and letting go of his tennis bag, he stared into two starting familiar eyes, "Eh Karupin?"  
  
"Karupin come back~" Ryoma's voice called out from the room as thudding sounds of running went through the door, sock cover feet miscalculated on the wooden floor as golden eyes widen in horror as he slid across to be caught by a strong slender arms.   
  
"Ryoma?" The familiar voice called out in hesitation, Ryoma slid his head up to look into deep sapphire eyes.   
  
"Meow?" Karupin questioned, it seem he was still being held by Fuji, but only in one balanced arm. The other was gripped onto Ryoma tightly to prevent the younger boy from falling anymore further.   
  
Ryoma back away and felt his face flush in embarrassment, his hand went up to tug on his cap, only feeling more annoyed that he had left his hat on the dresser, his eyes quickly latch onto Karupin.  
  
"I believe this is yours." Fuji answered after the initial shock, he quickly recovered from his surprise and smiled, he held the kitten to Ryoma, whom receive the bundle of fur gratefully.

"Domo."  
  
"Sa sa~" Fuji bent down to pick up his bags and step onto the wooden floor, "Be careful while running Ryoma-kun."  
  
Yumiko cluck her tongue, "Now Syusuke is that anyway to greet Echizen-kun?"  
  
Fuji felt humorous at the situation, "What do you mean Nee-san?"  
  
"You know say Hello." Yumiko laughs softly as she slid the tray onto the coffee table, "Echizen-kun do you want some ice tea?"  
  
"Aa--Domo." Ryoma answers wondering what both siblings were talking about, it didn't matter if Fuji greeted him or not. Walking forward he slid onto the couch to take the glass of ice tea, Yumiko had placed a bowl of water on the wooden floor, for Karupin to drink from.  
  
Fuji slid his stuff to the side and waltz over to sit down on the single plushy chair, his fingers grip around the glass as he smile his thanks to his sister, "Arigato Nee-san."  
  
"Your welcome Syusuke." Yumiko giggles and went into her room leaving the two alone.  
  
Fuji and Ryoma felt the awkward tension between the both of them, Karupin being the ever-affectionate feline stayed out of it.  
  
Ryoma sipped his tea and glances up at Fuji his eyes taking in the fact that in one year the older boy had grown taller and leaner, even though there was that certain illusion of frailty. Ryoma wasn't fooled one bit, the grip that Fuji held him told him of unnatural strength in that slender body.   
  
Fuji of course had his eyes closed, he could still feel, and see Ryoma since that initial contact. The surprise was quite alluring he might add, he never expected the boy to fall on him let alone for the Himalayan kitty to jump him with such affection. Then again he supposed the kitten had grown use to him that year, the same could be said about Ryoma. "Is there something wrong Ryoma-kun?" Fuji kept his smile plastered on his face, noticing the slight hitch in breath from the other boy.   
  
"Aa--Iie." Ryoma shook his head, while taking another sip of the liquid wetting his lips in the process, then a slight pause in his movement he focus his glaze once again on the taller boy. "Fuji-sempai."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you upset?" Ryoma blurted out, wondering if he did anything wrong.   
  
Fuji slowly open his eyes to stare into steady gold eyes, "No--just amused." Sliding the empty glass on his tray he stood up and lean over the coffee table his palms face down on the flat surface while glazing into startled eyes, "Remember, only if you win." Then with a quirk chuckle he slid away like silky butter to pick up his stuff and head to his room, the door slid closed with a hiss.  
  
Ryoma let out of gush of air in relief as he slumped against the cushions of the couch the glass still quivering in his hands. Taking it he took another sip of the amber liquid hoping to steady his nerves after such a nerve wrecking encounter. Karupin had his fill of water and happily leap with soft paw feet onto his master, curling on the boys' lap he purred.   
  
One week later things didn't exactly change between Fuji or the new addition to the Fuji Household. Fuji went to Seigaku regularly, and Ryoma had gotten use to his new surroundings and classes. Things didn't really differ, wonder boy had keep to his schedule went to competitions, and then back to Fuji's home with the tensai in toll. Yumiko was cheerful that the house seem more lived in lately what with thrown aside socks and new dirty laundry to clean up.   
  
To Fuji however, things were steady and normal, he hadn't yet broken the silence let alone stepped one foot in the domain of his next door neighbor. At school Ryoma had joined the ranks of Seigaku's Regulars, friends were made, then again so were enemies.  
  
Though these certain enemies were quite warily regarding picking on this one specific freshman, after all he did live with the tensai, and they knew how terrifying the tensai could be when he was pissed off. None of them dared to try anything stupid like beat up the unsuspecting Echizen.  
  
Well except for one individual that didn't ignore the warning signs and that was Arai. For the second year he felt humiliated that one so small and short could end up beating him. It was annoying and it was pissing him off, so in the end he stole the racquets that belong to Ryoma and hid them away just to play a match with the first year. The only problem was--  
  
"Game to Echizen Ryoma." The watches called out as the second year slump to his feet, he couldn't seem to beat the chibi.   
  
Fuji was watching in interest until Tezuka came out his face stern, "Arai and Echizen 20 laps."  
  
Tugging down his cap, "Chee--" Ryoma sounded out as he started to run around the courts, Arai rubbing his head followed clearly chaste by the Captain.   
  
Fuji continued to watch the two members then turned to Tezuka, "Was that necessary?"  
  
Tezuka stared steadily at Fuji, "Don't question it."  
  
"Sou ne" The silent tension streamed between the tensai and the talented Captain, perhaps it was a game between the two to see whose wits was the best. Fuji smiling constantly, while his body tensed for a battle, it wasn't often one would see the tensai so serious.   
  
"Don't do it~" Tezuka warned underneath his breath.   
  
"He deserves it~" Obviously referring to Arai's actions toward the freshman. "Just like the others--" Slowly Fuji's eyes open to glance down at Tezuka's elbow, he saw the Captain restrain the urge to grip his elbow in reaction toward the stare. Then turning around the Tensai made his way to the locker room, rolling his shoulder Tezuka turned the other way, it was obvious that Fuji won that round. It also was obvious that the tensai had feelings toward Echizen, then again it wasn't often that Fuji would get this protective streak toward others.   
  
Tezuka intended to not get into the crossfire when things happen, unless the tensai gotten out of hand when he dealt with Arai.  
  
Ryoma being oblivious toward Fuji's intent toward his adversary walked into the locker room puzzled at seeing a commotion of people standing around something. Puzzled he walked through the crowd to view Arai buried underneath a pile of purple balls in silver letters the words, 'You've been warned.' Was written in English this was quite strange to say the least. Then again being his normal self he shrugged it off and headed to his locker to change.   
  
Opening his locker he noticed a paper crane sitting on top of his jersey, picking it up he unwrapped it, 'Only for you.' Question marks appeared over his head trying to figure out what was going on, his golden eyes slid to Arai still unconscious underneath the balls then back to the note. It couldn't be--could it?  
  
Fuji smiled his back leaned against the wall as he continued to listen to the commotion he had seen Ryoma go into the locker room, finding his job done he slid from the shadows of the wall and headed to the courts. The tennis racquet in his grip his bangs covering up the intense eyes that glowed in satisfaction, 'Fuji Syusuke wasn't one to be tried with.' It was an warning that everyone on the courts knew about even though there were a few that were slow to begin with.   
  
Sometimes to the tennis member there were two Fuji's one kind considerate the other a bastard at heart, it was hard to figure out the tensai and some for their own mental health chose not too. Then again that was a wise decision, for them, and perhaps for Fuji.  
  
The game that crept up between the regulars was fierce until the ran slowly slid onto the courts, but two individuals were happyily enthralled in a game. They didn't want to give it up, they didn't want to stop, this was the way of the world. For perhaps it was stupid maybe cruel to watch the Devil versus the Angel, but those around that understood the two enough knew that this wasn't the case.   
  
It was a test of will and perhaps something else.   
  
Fuji swung his tennis racquet into an arch sending the ball over the net as Ryoma ran quickly to hit it back just as quickly. That was how the game went, with each player sliding on the wet pavement to return the ball both eager an tense with anticipation. This was how the game would go on this was how the two felt connected and it was all ended when someone of a higher authority could reach them.   
  
"STOP YOU BAKAYAROI!!" Ryuzaki shouted out pissed off that the two idiots would play in such conditions, especially since a tournament wasn't far away.  
  
Ryoma missed on the serve he was going to throw back at Fuji he felt annoyed and yet surprised by the interruption all he could see was Fuji. All he could feel was Fuji the throbbing the flare that was the tensai this was how he wanted to be forever with the one he feel for the one he wanted to be with. Those eyes that ran deeper then his pet's the love they could hold if given the change, he wanted to toss a pebble onto the surface of those orbs and see them dance with merriment and waves. But--the call had broken that trance and he was once again left empty, and alone.   
  
Ryuzaki Sumire was still glaring at the two pissed off by how they were behaving, "Don't you two realize that tennis and rain don't mix?"  
  
The heavy silence ran through both players, not one of them wanted to answer, both in shock of being awaken so quickly from that dream, sighing she wave her hands, "You two---get into the locker and change before you catch a cold."   
  
"Che--" Ryoma sounded, "Just when I was going to make a comeback~" He gasp in pain when Ryuzaki tugged on his ear for such a comment.   
  
Fuji lifted his racquet and peered at it then smiling he nods his head in passing to Ryoma, whom was glaring at him in annoyance, "I win~" The double meaning of those words ruffled Ryoma's fur if he had any. Disdainfully he slip out of the sensei's grasp and headed to the locker, the cold piercing eyes stared at his back with longingly, even if the chibi didn't realize it.   
  
It was two hours later when most of the regulars left, Fuji stood against the window still in his tennis uniform, his eyes reflected in the window as lightning and thunder flash through the sky. The door slid open as Tezuka came in to look at the cold silhouette of the tensai, "So you've noticed~" Fuji whispered softly.   
  
"Aa." The only answer the Captain could give to his friend.  
  
Fuji trembled slightly from the cold his eyes slid to look at the shadow reflected in the mirror, "Souka."  
  
"Fuji." Tezuka trailed off a bit worried by what had occurred.   
  
"Echizen Ryoma." Fuji interrupted Tezuka, "I can see why you respect him." Jealousy evident in Fuji's voice, he didn't want Ryoma to go anywhere else but to him, and yet he really wondered if he was worthy of Ryoma. Tezuka was much better for the young boy, he could help the younger one focus on tennis, and whatever goal that would come upon such a prodigy.   
  
Fuji knew he wasn't that serious in tennis sometimes he didn't know if he was serious about anything except maybe Ryoma. Always Ryoma--even after one year he still dreamed and wallows in the picture that sat on his desk of the young chibi. "Tezuka if you--"  
  
"No, I don't." Tezuka squelch whatever was running through his enigmatic friend. "Not that way."  
  
"Sa Sa~" Fuji felt his body slump in relief, so Tezuka didn't want Ryoma, he was relieved by such revealing truths, at first he was going to ask Tezuka if he wanted Ryoma. His friend was always able to read what he said in such a short statements, but then it made him wonder if the only thing Tezuka saw was a mirror image of himself in Ryoma. He could see why Tezuka would want Ryoma to increase in his abilities and be transformed into an unstoppable force that could change the tennis world.   
  
The same could be said about Tezuka, but Fuji knew that Tezuka was losing his ability to perform, he wasn't able to play as he use to thanks to the injury he sustained before. Maybe it was the Captain's legacy to pass the torch onto another.  
  
It seems Tezuka had picked Echizen Ryoma to take on that torch and ambition, Fuji in a way wasn't surprised, but then most things didn't surprise him anymore. It would be interesting to see how far his kouhai would grow; he would be there to watch him.  
  
Ryoma sneezed in his room, sniffling he felt his forehead noting that he wasn't sick, Karupin was chewing on some paper. "Ne--Karupin."   
  
"Meow?"  
  
"It's alright." Flopping on his bed he swung the paper crane from a string, even now he wondered if it was really Fuji that had done that for him. He didn't necessary like being protected after all to each man his own fights. Yet he felt warm to know that Fuji cared for him still to try to defend him, even if the way he did so was cruel and unintentional, sighing he turned around to bury his face into the pillow. Why was this bet not working? After all surely h was living with Fuji but not in the way he wanted them too, not with his sister looking on.   
  
Yumiko was in the living room having a sip of soda in her hand was her calendar book. The smile on her lips widens more, "Mmm I think they need a little bit more push, just in time I think." Giggling she couldn't wait until she acquires another brother, hopefully a brother in law in fact, then again Yumiko was a rather ambitious sister. It was scary what she could do once she place her mind to it, right now her plans to help her little brother along in his love life was her major plans.  
  
Eiji was sitting with Oishi in the ice cream parlor he was busy munching on a chocolate ice cream cone, his eyes alight with happiness that Oishi was treating him to some. "Ne Oishi."  
  
"Hm what is it Eiji?" Oishi lick his ice cream cone, clearly wondering what else his partner would be thinking, sometimes Eiji was hard to follow when he was in this funk.   
  
"Do you think there is something going on between O'chibi and the Captain?" Eiji announced flatly, his eyes widen when Oishi was coughing and gasping for breath, thumping his partner on the back he look alarmed, "Eh eh EH!! Oishi you OKAY??" Flailing his arms not realizing he was throwing part of his ice cream cone around at the pedestrians around them.  
  
Oishi manages to wave off his friend, "Yea I am fine, but I don't think Tezuka is that way." His face was flushed in mortification, "besides Echizen is still young Eiji he wouldn't know exactly what he liked just yet."  
  
"Demo Demo..." Eiji flailed his arms getting more ice cream around him, "We knew--" Watching again his friend turning red in the face.   
  
"EIJI!!" Oishi's emerald eyes looked around in panic, then in a quieter voice he whispered, "Don't say that out loud where anyone can hear you."  
  
Eiji started to tear up, "Wai are you ashamed of us???"   
  
Oishi shook his head, "No it isn't that---" Waving his hand, but Eiji being the way he was didn't hear him.   
  
"Is it me? Am I that unappealing to my O~ishi-kun?" Eiji threw his ice cream onto the counter and ran away, "OISHI NO BAKA!!!"  
  
Some girls looked in surprise then started to gossip together, "Did you hear Oishi-kun made Eiji-kun cry..."   
  
Oishi looked in shock, "No it isn't that it is~"  
  
"Poor Eiji-kun maybe we can get the girls together to consolidate him." The girls chatted as they moved away from the slump form of the Seigaku Tennis Club Vice President.  
  
It was two hours later since that whole incident Oishi was going mad with worry when he tried to call Eiji's home to discover that his little neko didn't go home just yet. He didn't know that just because he was embarrassed to let other's know of his relationship it in turn would cause severe problems in his relationship. Now he was suffering and going crazy, then again where is Eiji? Where could he have gone when he was so upset, sighing Oishi dialed Fuji's cell phone.   
  
"Moshi Moshi?" The tensai's voice came over the phone.   
  
Oishi sighs in relief, "Konbanwa Fuji."  
  
"Aa--Oishi is something wrong?"   
  
"Yea--Eiji ran away from me. We had a slight misunderstanding." Oishi admitted, "Have you seen him?"  
  
"Un I have."   
  
"Where?" Oishi felt his heart stop, "Is he alright?"  
  
"He is at my house, he fell asleep crying on my bed."   
  
Jealousy ripped through Oishi's body, "Oh--I'm sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
"Don't worry after all he is my friend, but Oishi" The temperature in Oishi's room seem to freeze suddenly, "Why didn't you admit about your relationship?"  
  
Oishi strutters a bit, "I was just embarrassed, I am not ashamed or anything." He fidgets with the cord looping it around his finger. "I love Eiji. I've always have, it is just I am private regarding my relationship. Eiji was my first I didn't want to share him with anyone I guess that sounds selfish doesn't it?"  
  
"No--it just shows your human. But sometimes it is best to let the other person know you love them, even if the acts are small."   
  
Oishi flinches a bit, he knew by Tezuka that Fuji was a very private individual, but it was hard for the tensai to let go of things easily. "Maybe. I do try--but"  
  
"Yes Eiji needs reassurance, that is how Eiji is--I think it is best if you come over here Oishi and pick him up." Fuji chuckles softly, "It would be best to get rid of his doubts, we don't want a sad Eiji now would we?"  
  
"Arigato Fuji."  
  
"Fix it, that is all I ask."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." Hanging up Oishi lean his forehead against this door, it seems that he had gotten Fuji's blessing, it wasn't so bad he supposed that Fuji would let him see his little neko.  
  
Fuji hanged up his cell phone his eyes slid to the two figures on his bed, Eiji was clutching onto Ryoma in his sleep like a big teddy bear. It was surprising when Eiji came to his home, out of no where, when discovering Ryoma he had latch onto the poor boy and dragged him into Fuji's room.  
  
That's when a surprise Fuji had looked up to see Eiji flopping down onto the bed with Ryoma in his strangling grasp, the boy seem to echoed the words help me in pure panic of this display of emotion. Since Ryoma wasn't use to this sort of touching, but in the end after Eiji's crying fit with stream loads of words about 'Oishi being a Baka' he fell asleep. Ryoma was exhausted after everything and too sub comes to sleep. They were cute he admit together, both sleeping in his bed, and of course being the sadist that he was he took pictures.   
  
It was an one in a life time chance and Fuji took it with his camera. Leaning back against his desk he glanced out of the window, knowing that pretty soon the other golden pair would follow, and he did with worry that Fuji knew would exist in the Mother of Seigaku. He could never be that sort of position though jokingly once upon a time he had informed Inui that Tezuka was the Father of Seigaku and it was fitting that the Vice President would be the Mother of Seigaku. They were both serious people even though their seriousness dives into a different area.   
  
With graceful slid off the desk Fuji lean forward over the two and drew a blanket over them, it wouldn't do if both of them got cold while they stayed in his room. His heart fluttered when he noticed sleepy golden eyes peak from underneath worn out lids, they looked at him trustingly then shut to sleep again. Cute. Karupin sensing his owner being in another room bounded through the door, eyeing the new comer it scrabbled itself onto Fuji, whom gently held him against his chest, "Ssshh," He whispered softly into the kittens ears as he stroke to the front door to wait for Oishi to appear he didn't want the other boy ringing the door bell and waking the occupants inside.  
  
When Oishi walked to the door, he jumped a bit when the door opens to reveal the smiling tensai. "Aa--Oishi just in time." It was sort of eerie that Fuji would be able to sense his approaching so quickly. "Come on in."  
  
Walking in uncertainly, "I hope I am not imposing."  
  
"Not at all." Fuji laughs softly, "But I might need your help untangling Eiji from Ryoma."  
  
"Huh?" Was the only response that Oishi could give, "What is Echizen doing here?" Vaguely disturbed by the familiarity of names that Fuji had with the little freshman.   
  
"Oh he living with me for one year." Fuji announced delighted by the emotions creeping onto Oishi's face. "It's a long story don't worry about it."  
  
Oishi nods his head acceptingly walking through the hallway he entered behind Fuji, stopping a bit to noticed the two figures that were sleeping, to his opinion it was so adorable. "How are we going to get them untangle?"  
  
Fuji if he could would have smirked, "Why not charm him away since he is asleep. Maybe kiss him and have him wrap his arms around you." The sadistic side of Fuji flared at the redness of Oishi's cheeks, "It shouldn't be hard after all your his Koi."  
  
Oishi stuttered, "Er--I..."  
  
"Better hurry up before you wake them up." Fuji announced firmly.   
  
Gulping Oishi leaned over Eiji and stroke the soft cheeks of the tennis acrobat, "Eiji--Eiji--wake up." He whispered hoping he wouldn't get slapped.   
  
"Niao don't wanna---" Eiji's voice whines, as he wiggles and squeezes Ryoma a bit in his sleep.   
  
"Come on Eiji--" Oishi leans down to kisses the other on the lips, "Time to go home."  
  
Eiji groans and let go of Ryoma to latch onto Oishi's neck. "Mmm Oishi..." He moans softly while rubbing his face against the other.   
  
Oishi flushes, but slowly lowers his arms to lift up his boyfriend, while Fuji chuckles softly; leading them out the tensai let them through the door. "Wishing Oishi good luck." Then just as quickly he headed to his room, to double check on Ryoma.   
  
Leaning against the doorjamb a genuine smile crept over his features as Karupin scrambles over to the bed to sleep on his owner's chest. Fuji looking at the time thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea to sleep as well. So sliding into his bed he wrapped his arms around Ryoma, after all if wonder boy was to awake he wanted to have first glance of the reaction that would bound to come.  
  
Tick Tock Tick Tock  
  
Ryoma slowly awaken the sounds of the clock on the wall, ponderously he looked around and noticed that arms were around him, and a furry Karupin laid on his chest. "Eh?" Twisting his head he glanced up to see Fuji sleeping, his eyes slowly widen and he wondered what happened.   
  
Struggling a bit out of the arms he felt them tighten as rose petal lips brush against his ear, "Good Morning~" A soft purr slid over his auditoria organs.   
  
"Fuji-sempai." Ryoma shivers.   
  
"Aa--you were just too cute to resist Ryoma-kun." The tensai taunted evidently enjoying this situation. "You know you really have to stop being so alluring Ryoma."  
  
"Eh?" Ryoma's eyes widen more to notice the tensai had shifted his body Karupin annoyed at the movements grumpily moved away and off the bed to the other room. Evidently not liking being woke up.   
  
This allowed Fuji to pin the younger boy beneath him, "You know it isn't a good idea to sleep in someone else's bed."  
  
A glare was his reward for such a provoking statement when both of them knew it wasn't wonder boy's idea to go into his bed in the first place. "I could even count this as invasion of privacy."  
  
"...."  
  
Ryoma struggles a bit but found himself unable to move, "Syusuke." He called out clearly not understanding what was going on.   
  
"Yumiko-neesan left to go on a trip for a couple of months." Fuji announced his body weight lifted upward so that he saw away from Ryoma. "She's on your side."  
  
"Huh?" Ryoma jumped a bit from the lack of pressure on his body, "What do you mean Fuji-sempai?"  
  
"Just what it means--the bet it is still on." Fuji finished, "Ryoma--there is still time, you can give up and go back to your parents."  
  
"Nani?" The green haired boy didn't like the words giving up one bit, "Why?"  
  
Fuji chuckles softly, "Ryoma do you honestly plan on going on with this bet that was made one year ago?"  
  
"Un."   
  
"Souka," Fuji let his bangs cover his eyes. "It isn't wise--cut your losses." A hand gripped his wrist and tugged him onto the bed, he felt surprise when a smaller body collided on top of him pinning his arms against the pillow.   
  
"I am not giving up Syusuke-chan." Ryoma smirks, "the deal is on, if it is to make you realize the extent of my feelings for you."  
  
"Your still young Ryoma. It would have been fine if this was three years later down the road." Fuji lean his head back his eyes peering into the determine eyes of his adversary.   
  
"I know what I want!" Ryoma gritted out, "Why won't you just tell me why your so bent on not believing it?"  
  
Fuji shrugged his shoulders, "It is just the way things are--" The mask slid into place, "That is all I can let you know. You shouldn't play with a sinner Ryoma. You'll just end up hurt."  
  
The grip on Fuji's wrists tightens, "No pain no game Syusuke-chan." Ryoma taunted, "Especially if the prize is worth it in the end."  
  
Shock flicker and the mask cracked slightly, "I believe my dear boy." Fuji hissed slightly, "That you've mistake on whatever you think is worth something, if you really honestly knew the truth."  
  
"One man's junk another mans treasure." Ryoma gritted out as he grind himself against his sempai. "I know that I might seem young but I do know my own mind."  
  
Fuji twisted his hips and grinded his pelvis against Ryoma's earning a gasp as he managed to slip away from the other boys grasp. "Why don't you first find out--what it is your after Ryoma." His heart bleed, but he knew that the other was deaf to his words he wasn't worth something. If letting the other know the horrible truth about him, to save him then so be it, after all it isn't wise to let a innocent go near someone that is a devil. "Research a case two years ago it is named Mirku."   
  
Ryoma stood up and looked at the stubborn set of the tensai's jaw, "Why?"  
  
"Find out Ryoma then come back to me and let me know if you truly want me." Fuji's fingers tremble when he heard the door slid shut leaving him alone to his thoughts, even though Ryoma was young, he didn't think there was any other way. Even if it was one of the most derived secrets of his life, but then what use was a worthless person like him?  
  
For the past few days Ryoma and Fuji did not talk to one another they saw each other off and on the courts, but that was it. Fuji thought that Ryoma had already read the case study and took his advice to heart; in a way he was glad and yet saddened by the results of their relationship. Once upon a time they would be comfortable in each other's company, but lately it was a tense unnatural silence that would even make the rest of the regulars flinch in paranoia. Something was going to give, but the question is what would it be—  
  
It was past several hours since Ryoma had come home his body was tired from the training; Fuji wasn't home by his knowledge, the older boy since that incident had purposely avoided him. There was so many mysterious regarding Fuji he couldn't understand the other boy, but lately, since doing research on what Fuji asked of him. He could see the reason behind why Fuji would be behaving this way. Tugging off his backpack he went into his room and started to unpack the resources.   
  
Today was the day that he manages to get his hands on the paperwork's regarding the Mirku case. It wasn't public knowledge so he had to request the items in question from a local library. Once the papers had come in, he took them with him he didn't want other's to see what he was reading with good reason now that he skim over the documents.   
  
Thirteen-year-old minor was found beaten and raped by his Junior High School teacher, and associates the child was rush to medical facilities. There it was reported that the child sustain internal bleeding, as for the arrested the Junior High Teacher Mirku Sato died from injury to the chest, during struggle between him and the rape victim.   
  
The other two associates Hiro Itsumi and Ike Motoshi confessed to the rape charges. They also announced that it was mostly Mirku Sato's idea to rape the boy. They also claimed that the child was in love with the sensei and followed him to their location where they would commit the crime.   
  
The two in their final words before being sentenced to prison for life claimed that those that were gay deserve to die they were only doing what they thought was their civil duty. It hasn't been release the information of which student that had been sent to the hospital. The courts decision the minor should remain unnamed for the welfare of the child would seal any information about the child sealed for privacies issues until further decisions.   
  
Ryoma felt his finger twitch slightly as he sat back in the chair and stare out his window. By his calculation Fuji would have been that age before he headed to America could this be the reason behind the tensai's hesitation. Tugging on a book he bought on child psychology he skims over some chapters, he would like to figure out Fuji, he would like to understand before proceeding.  
  
In a way for Ryoma this only made Fuji desirable to him, even if the other didn't quite see it that way. He admired someone that was able to climb out of such a situation and live; it took a lot of strength mentally not just physically.   
  
The clock chimed signaling that it was midnight when Fuji went back home. He knew that his sister was away even now, and that the home seems empty, closing the front door he locked it and headed to his room. Setting his stuff down he couldn't resist the urge to check up on the other, sliding the interconnecting door open he walked through to see that Ryoma had fallen asleep on his book exhaustedly.  
  
Gravitating toward dark green haired boy Fuji let his fingers trail down the face, his hand fell short of the paperwork. Freezing he slowly back away from the reports, he remember reading this in the hospital when he was released. He remembers the suffering he sustained at remembering and the constant flashes of imagery of what had happen.  
  
How he hated that day--the worse day of his life. Ryoma jerked away noticing the figure that stood still eyes glue to the papers on his desk as if they were rabid running mice. "Fuji?" He called out, yet there was no reaction or acknowledgment that he was there. Only he could see was the deep trance state of the slender boy, the distraught expression on the ever-smiling face. Getting up he touched the other boy shaking him lightly, hoping to trigger him out of wherever he went.  
  
Almost as quick as lightning Fuji jerked away crying out, "Don't touch me!" His hand flung forward at whomever was taking liberties to him and the sound of flesh meeting flesh rang hard in the silent room of the little boy. Karupin hearing the commotion scattered away from the two through the door obviously shocked by the display of violence.   
  
Waking up Fuji stood his eyes widen in shock at what he had done. The slight redden of Ryoma's cheeks show evidence of his crime and his promise to never strike the one he felt something for--to never hurt another. Nevertheless, it seem that promise was broken and his palm throbbed with hotness from the impact toward another.   
  
"Fuji--" Ryoma trailed off, his cheek swollen, mindful of his injury he crept closer to Fuji, even though he hurt he knew that the other was probably in more pain.   
  
Fuji jerked his eyes to look at Ryoma as he backed away," What have I done?" Tears slowly trail down his cheeks, "I--gomen." Rushing out the door, he blocked his hearing from the frantic calls of Ryoma. All he could do was run-far away, he was such a criminal to abuse someone younger then him. He was worthless, and even now he was belong that word, for what good would that devil in his body do, but laugh and point at him claiming that he fulfilled his destiny to be a lowlife.  
  
Wonder boy continued to chase after the older boy, perhaps it was fitting that this had occurred, maybe it was the right catalyst to try to shake Fuji out of his misgivings. Yet--with everyone's pain there comes a sliver lining in a cloud. This is what Ryoma believed, and so Ryoma ran--even though he couldn't do much but be with Fuji. When he finally caught up, he noticed that Fuji was huddled beneath a tree, his face was covered by his long lock of hair. Walking forward he stood stoic still when Fuji screamed out to him, "Don't come near me!"  
  
Knowing there was no way, but to go forward Ryoma took another step to the quivering tensai. "Syusuke." Leaning forward his hand hesitated as they crept forward to touch the boy's arm.   
  
"Don't touch me, onegai. I'll end up hurting you--" Fuji whimpered, the flashes of fingers gripping his forearm the battering of larger men as they stripped him bare naked ran through Fuji's head. Strong arms restraining thing, and all he could do was scream silently in the dark. Ryoma held on, as Fuji continued to batter at him, his little body even though small held a genetic property that made it strong.   
  
So there the golden eye boy sat hugging the tensai to him, through most of the night until daybreak, the tensai wept all the repressed emotions of betrayal, pain, and torment, flooded out, until a muddle calm boy lay dormant and asleep.   
  
The prince of tennis watched his beloved Genius, and even though it is said, that no one can come close to peace. It was a lie, for in exhaustion, Fuji found peace in Ryoma's arms.  
  
By the afternoon, Fuji woken to faint snoring sounds, glancing around he noticed that he was lying on the floor beneath a tree, beside him, with arms wrapped around him was Ryoma. Wondering how he gotten here, he started to remember after sleep filled dreams brushed away to mere consciousness.  
  
A mumbling from his side made him smile eyes open, as he lean over to brush his lips against the other. It was evidently after everything he put the younger boy through he still stayed with him.   
  
Sighing with a snort, he lifted his Prince in his arm and stood up to the shining light of day, "Darn." He mentioned in amusement, "I guess your going to win the bet in the end Ryoma-kun." Leaning forward he gently whisper, "But—lets make you wait a bit longer ne?"  
  
Walking forward Fuji headed home, with his precious cargo a hold. He also had to take care of a little bit of business of appeasing a cat after striking his owner, after all it wouldn't be good to return home to a very pissed cat day after day.  
  
Ryoma ended up waking up later on in bed, looking around fuzzily he noticed Fuji beside him. His flinched a bit when he touches his hand to his cheek noticing that his face was still swollen a bit. "Aa—" He gasped.   
  
A pale hand crept forward with an compress to press it gently against the bruise. "Here."   
  
"Oh—" Ryoma sighs in relief, "your awake?"  
  
"Un."  
  
"How did we?" Ryoma wondered since he didn't remember walking home.  
  
Fuji's announced with merriment, "I carried you."  
  
"EH?" Ryoma clearly not liking the idea of that one bit, he didn't like appearing needy, let alone weak.   
  
"Oh don't worry." Fuji flapped his hand, his eyes closed with that sadistic smile, "Only ten people saw me carrying you. They thought it was cute."  
  
Reddening Fuji growls softly, "Fuji…"  
  
Fuji laughs concealing it with his hand, "Your so cute when you blush Ryoma-chan." Gently he strokes the other's cheek and brilliantly ocean deep eyes sparkle in the light from the window. "Arigato Ryoma."   
  
Pausing in mid-rant Ryoma stares at Fuji, then a full-blown smirk crept over his face, "Eh Fuji-sempai, you smiled."  
  
The smile disappear into a cheeky grin, "Is that so?" Fuji blanked his face carefully, "I think your eyes have grown bad Ryoma-chan."  
  
Glaring slightly Ryoma hit Fuji on the head with the pillow, "Fuji no baka." But surprisingly lips seal against his as arms wrapped around him tightly, seriously evident in the other's pose.   
  
"I do mean it Ryoma, Arigato." Fuji affectionately flutter Ryoma's green locks, "Even though I might seen unserious about many things, you always remain the same in my eyes."  
  
Ryoma grins, "Aa—Syusuke."  
  
"It still doesn't mean I agree with losing to you easily." Fuji smirks, "But then again lets see how far this goes ne?"  
  
"Che—you just don't want to admit to my come back and that I won already." Ryoma boasted.   
  
"Sa sa." Fuji motions slowly, "whatever you say Super Chibi."  
  
"Fuji-sempai didn't anyone ever tell you that your annoying?" Ryoma went back to glaring at the older boy, evidently not liking being called 'Super Chibi.'  
  
A couple of months later that both tennis prodigies would remember that faithful night, both were living still in their arrangement. No one knew what had happened that night; no one knew the change that took place between the Prince and the Tensai. Then again, many could tell that there was something going on between the two. Yet—it was today that many were in for a load of shock.   
  
For today everyone watched warily when they entered the locker room to discover both Wonder boy and the Tensai lipped locked. Most of the regular reactions were amusing to say the least. Tezuka order both Ryoma and Fuji to run twenty laps. Inui was busy recording the data he just found out, admitting that he would had thought there was something going on between Kikumaru and Fuji rather then Fuji and Echizen.   
  
Kaidoh had remained to the far side of the courts not wanting to get near everyone during this whole episode. He felt that if Fuji wanted to kiss Echizen to let him do it, since it was their own God Damn Business not anyone else.   
  
Then again, it was never announced who really won the bet, even though Fuji one day commented to Ryoma in a quirky voice, 'You may have won the bet, but I have won in the long run.'  
  
Only response Ryoma had given to his sadistic boyfriend was, 'Mada Mada Dane.'   
  
Completed 4-6-04 11:21am PST


End file.
